Infected Yuri
) : Serena ( ) : Yoshio ( ) : Yoshio's parents ( ) : Yuto ( ) As Infected Yuri : Kai (master) : Infected Sayori (master II) | affiliation = As Yuri : Literature Club: : Yuri's family As Infected Yuri : Belief Club: "Demon" | font = | species = Infected Human | gender = Female | age = As Yuri: 18 years oldAge statement by Dan Salvato on subreddit Discord As Infected Yuri: Less than 1 day | height = 5'5" (165 cm)Concept height and statement on canon height | weight = | hair = Dark Purple | eyes = Light Purple }} Yuri is the first or third Literature Club member to be infected with the Doki Doki Virus, becoming Infected Yuri (インフェクテッド・ユリ Infekuteddo Yuri). History During Natsuki routes If Main Character 1 dated Natsuki during the cultural festival in Chapter 6: Monday, Day of the Festival, Yuri becomes the first victim of the Doki Doki Virus. Having to use the restroom most of the day during the cultural festival, Kai implants a DDVirus Parasite in the toilet that Yuri was using, pre-infecting the parasite into her during the next day upon entering the Literature Clubroom, and detonating the parasite, creating Infected Yuri when Yuri was going to give poetry advice to Erika. Upon being infected, Infected Natsuki immediately jumps on Erika and slowly infects Erika to become Infected Erika and teleports Erika and herself out of the Literature Clubroom with a creepy laugh. During non-Natsuki routes If Main Character 1 went with Yuri during the cultural festival in Chapter 6: Monday, Day of the Festival (as a date or not), Yuri becomes the third Literature Club member to be infected with the Doki Doki Virus. After the beginning of the invasion in the Literature Club, Yuri protects her main character boyfriend from Infected Erika and Infected Natsuki and dies to Infected Natsuki when Infected Natsuki squeezes Yuri's head with an enlarged hand and smashes her head. Infected Erika revives Yuri as Infected Yuri and Infected Yuri can turn her hands into long sharp claws and can shoot needles from her claws as her infected powers. After infection From time-to-time, Infected Natsuki, Infected Yuri and occasionally Infected Erika will be chasing down the remaining Literature Club members. If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Yuri, Infected Yuri will still acknowledge him as her boyfriend and she'll briefly bring up her family's deaths during the Yuri Normal Route. When the Literature Club members fight back, if Main Character 1's girlfriend is Yuri, Main Character 1 is hesitant to fight against Infected Yuri, especially if they have a close bond during the Yuri Normal Route. If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Yuri or if we could choose to save Yuri first, he cures her first with a Vaccine Shot blast created by Koji. However, Infected Natsuki will undergo Virus Fever Mode, becoming Infected Natsuki (Virus Fever Mode), "The Mad Beast Berserker". Later when Sayori is infected with the Doki Doki Virus, becoming a super demon called Infected Sayori, Sayori reinfects the former Literature Club members including Erika, Natsuki and Yuri under her control (and not under Kai's control) but when they attempted to save Infected Sayori, they were all cured of the Doki Doki Virus via a Vaccine Emitter used by Kosei. Battle information To be written... Infected Yuri (Virus Fever Mode) If Infected Natsuki is the first Literature Club member to be cured of the virus, Infected Yuri demands more power and activates Virus Fever Mode through Doki Doki Virus Fever, becoming a shadow of her former self called Infected Yuri (Virus Fever Mode), "The Shadow of Death". In her Virus Fever Mode, in addition of having shadow claws, Infected Yuri has extraordinary agility and reflex and darkness/shadow powers. However, she has weak defenses and thus would have to evade attacks that could easily destroy her. Her main weakness would have been light but light is not an attribute the player would acquire by the time they fought Infected Yuri (Virus Fever Mode). See also * Infected Yuri (Virus Fever Mode) * Yuri References Category:Belief Club members Category:Infected characters Category:ReLC!TDDV:Minibosses